The Silent Voices
by LittleMusicLover
Summary: I'm just an ordinary girl attending Sir Aaron's Academy. I have not accomplished any remarkable deeds, in fact, I have never even set foot outside of my home or school. But my life's important. My story is important. Maybe you may learn a little from it along the way. My name is Leaf Green, and this is my story. (Highschool fic. LGS,CS,PS,IS)
1. Chapter 1

_**The Silent Voices**_

_**An Introduction**_

I believe that everyone has their own story to be told.

More often than not, not everyone's story is heard. Are people really too selfish and self-centered that they do not feel the need to hear the story of other people? Or taking a different perspective, do people not believe their stories are interesting enough, or important enough to be worth listening to?

Why are some people's stories heard and others not?

I have an ordinary life. I am neither a criminal nor a hero. There is no magic in my world and neither is it a medieval realm with warring kings or sword fighting. But who is anyone to say that my story is less significant than someone who saved the world, or someone who stopped a warring nation?

I want to tell you my story though.

The story of my life is special to me. Through it I learned about courage, bravery, friendship, lust, deception, heartbreak and so much more. I learned about all these things without stepping a foot outside of my hometown.

Please take the time to read my story. Everyone has a right to have their story heard, no matter what it is. No one should have to live their lives in silence. There is something to be learned from everyone's story; maybe you will learn something from mine.

Before I begin though, I must tell you a little bit about me.

My name is Leaf Green. Yes, that is my real name and no, I have no idea what my parents were thinking when they named me that. I like it though. It's unique, and I have always tried my hardest to be unique. My biggest hate is when people pretend to be someone they are not, and I will admit, I have been guilty of that, which you will see later.

Another benefit of having a unique name is that I am not labeled with a stereotype as soon as people hear my name. Actually, people are intrigued as to what I am like. This is good. It makes it easier to make friends, and we start on the same level ground.

Secondly, my appearance. There's not much to that. I am of an average height and average weight.

I have chestnut brown hair, which I have let grow to mid-back length. People say I have a nice smile, and they say I have nice eyes. Personally I think my eyes are too cliché. They are a bright, forest green, so that people can 'see the life in me'. I don't get that. Doesn't how something lives determine if they have life or not? You can't make your eyes seem lively. I don't know, that is just how I see it.

As you may be able to see by now, I am very opinionated, and I am very straightforward. I never used to be like this, and I owe this attitude to one of my best friends. I am not sure if it is a change for the better or for the worse yet, but at the moment, it seems to be working for me. Never did I need to be opinionated when my only friends were guys, which they were.

I used to be a tomboy, and it was only until my senior year that I began making friends that were females. This was hard, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

But I am getting ahead of myself. All this will be explained later when I actually begin my story. But there is one important detail which I must stress to you.

My favourite colour is **not** green. It is actually turquoise. Just because my last name is Green, and I wear a lot of that colour does not mean it has to be my favourite colour. I have absolutely no fashion sense whatsoever, which is why I wear a lot of green. Once, when I was younger, I was out shopping and the shop assistant helping me find clothes told me it suited my eyes. I am too worried to try any other colour. Why should I, when green does the job just fine?

I think that just about sums up everything I wanted to tell you to start with. If you want to stop reading now, that is fine with me, but I know some of you do care. I know some of you will read my story, and that is enough for me. If you would just take the time, that would be greatly appreciated.

_**Pokémon**_

**Hi guys! I have been planning this story for a while now, mainly because I really want to write a highschool story. But as some of you know I hate cliché things, so I have decided to try and put my own spin on this story. I cannot guarantee how well it will turn out, it's just my little project. **

**Everything that I will use in this story will be entirely fictional, however the events may be based on real life events. This is because I want this story to be realistic. So if something seems unrealistic than it may just be the way I have written it. **

**I want to deal with the real life issues, because I think that stories can be too fictional sometimes. That doesn't make sense to me either haha, but just go with it. With stories that are too fictional, they don't feel real, and if they don't feel real than I can't feel the characters, which is what I am aiming to do. **

**That's just a warning, I have no idea what I am going to write yet though. And if there is anything in future chapters I will put a warning at the start. I won't be writing sex scenes or anything like that though. They disgust me, I don't know why. Maybe I'm too innocent. I just don't feel the need to write them. **

**I think I have rambled on enough here. I just wanted to let you know what this story will be about. I also want to say that this story is not my priority at the moment. I just knew I would chicken out about posting it though if I waited. I'm on holidays now so it's kind of like my holiday project. But The Mistakes I've Made is my priority. Check it out if you haven't :) **

**I don't think it would be fair to the readers of that story if I don't put that on priority because it is so close to being done. And I don't think it would be fair on myself either considering the amount of work I've put into it. **

**Now I am officially done haha. Thanks for reading this. I am sorry about the length. The other chapters will be longer :)**

**Cheers and happy Easter to all of you. God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1 – First days scare me**_

I have decided that the best way to tell you my story is in chronological order. If there is anything that you must necessarily know, I will tell you beforehand, but I will try to keep it brief. Like this:

As I have previously explained, I used to be a tomboy. I really do mean this. I grew up in Pallet Town, a small town in the Kanto Region, with two best friends – Gary and Ash. Then when we reached highschool, I remained friends with them.

I was, and still am, rather shy. I do not like to meet new people. Gary and Ash understood this. They tried to help me make new friends with the girls, but in the end, it was just easier to remain friends with them. And they didn't mind that. Eventually two other guys, Drew and Paul joined our group as well.

This isn't to say that I don't talk to any girls. I do, I'm just not friends with them. I'm quite intelligent, so they tend to go to me for help with schoolwork, or sometimes I even get asked for advice when they are crushing on one of my friends. Really, I get along with girls fine… why was I never friends with them? Just because I was shy didn't mean they couldn't be the one to extend the olive branch. I would have accepted that.

Oh well. That's all in the past now. I should start my story. This has been enough backstory for now.

It begins on the first day of my last year of formal attendance at Sir Aaron's Academy in the Hoenn region. It is a boarding school, but since I live so far away, I am always one of the last to arrive, by myself.

_**~The Silent Voices~**_

**29****th**** January**

I walked in to school that day not knowing what to expect. I did know though that I didn't want this year to be like previous years. It was my last year, and I wanted to start afresh.

I know that people react differently to being in their last year – some become more mature, some the opposite. But there was also a lot of summer holiday gossip that I had no idea about.

Something always happened over the summer. People had parties, people got drunk, you know the drill. None of that changes when you go to a boarding school. People still find ways to meet up. When I arrived at school that day, the first thing I knew was that Gary had a new girlfriend.

People say that Gary is a playboy, but he's really not. Sure he may have used to be in the past, but he's matured since then. After puberty he just found out that he was good-looking and his ego grew a bit. Who am I to judge him for that? I would rather that than have some girl complain about she's fat when she's clearly not.

But I'm getting off topic.

The second piece of gossip I heard infuriated me. It was Marina who told me. She's one of girls I'm closest with, and she is so kind, but she is also a gossip. The difference is that she won't spread anything without confirmation, which is nice of her.

"Leaf?"

I turned to the voice. "Hi Marina," I replied.

"Have you heard about…?" she trailed off and bit her lip. "Of course you haven't, you only just arrived didn't you?"

I didn't reply with anything, there was no need to. Marina would get it out eventually.

"There's a rumour going around, and I don't want it to spread if it's not true."

See? She's always thinking of others, is Marina.

"What's the rumour?" I asked, "Has it got to do with me?"

Marina nodded. Hesitantly, she stepped closer and whispered in my ear, "There's a rumour going around that you hooked up with Paul over the holidays."

I opened my mouth to reply, but no words came out. I honestly do not know how these rumours start. I have texted Paul all holidays, just as much as I have texted Drew, and hung out with Ash and Gary. Nothing else.

I sighed, "I didn't hook up with Paul, Marina."

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Oh good. You know, I was really hoping that it wasn't true. You don't suit each other at all."

I laughed. Marina never fails to entertain me.

"Hey, do you want me to take one of your bags for you?" she offered.

I was about to decline when Ash appeared.

"Hey Leaf! Hi Marina! Leaf, don't you dare tell me you were about to say no to Marina. There is no way you can carry all that stuff by yourself."

"It's settled then," said Marina, as she took one of my bags. Between the three of us, it was light work.

We chatted about our holidays as we went up to the dorms. Well, Marina and Ash chatted, I offered little snippets of information when they asked me.

To be honest, I was a little confused. Marina rarely ever says two words to me unless she was gossiping. I wondered what the change was. I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"How are things going with Jimmy?"

"Oh, he's so sweet. I'm so glad I asked him out. We went to the beach last week to celebrate our one month anniversary, it was so romantic," she gushed.

"You're going out with Jimmy?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yep. I asked him out just after Christmas. You know how we live near each other so it wasn't that hard."

That explained everything then. Jimmy was another of my close friends. Either he mentioned it, or she just decided to make friends with his friends. I didn't mind though. Maybe if I become friends with Marina, the guys will get off my back because I have no girlfriends.

Soon we arrived at my dorm. I waltzed in and proceeded to jump on my bed multiple times. Neither Marina or Ash were surprised by this. The mattresses tend to be quite hard, and they need a bit of breaking in.

Marina was too busy checking who my dorm mates were anyway.

"Lucky. You only have two other people in your dorm. I have to put up with another four people. I guess they're not so bad though. You know May and Dawn don't you? Then there's Brianna and Melody as well. But who's this? You have a new chick. Misty Waterflower… hey, do you think she's related to the Sensational Sisters?"

I looked at the sheet that Marina was holding. There she was, in bold letters.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. "I can ask her if you like?"

"Could you?" The excitement in Marina's voice was clear. "Oh, I really hope she is. We would have a celebrity at school! Do you know how exciting that is?"

"I can't begin to imagine," I answered drily.

Too be honest, I had never cared for the Sensational Sisters much. Actually, I never really cared much for celebrities in general. They were always just the people who had managed to get their stories out there.

Marina continued to chatter on for a while, before she realized that neither of us was paying attention. She excused herself quickly and left. I eyed Ash and we both began laughing. It was then that I really began to feel at home again.

I always have this feeling that something will have changed every time I return to school. Just seeing all the guys again though, it makes me feel more comfortable. And laughing with Ash over absolutely nothing, it made me feel like I belong.

I struggle with that thought every day. It's the reason why I am too afraid to make new friends, and it is why I try so hard to be one of the guys.

I'll let you in on a secret right now. Sometimes, as much I try to deny, and as much as I have told you so, I really want a female friend. It was hard going through things like puberty without one. And when I had crushes on guys, I guess you understand.

When Misty walked into the room though… I don't know what happened.

Ash and I stopped our conversation, and he excused himself. He left the room and I just sat there, glaring at her.

She was pretty, with short orange hair and eyes which were a clear cerulean blue. Her height and slim but muscly frame gave me the impression that she was quite athletic. This was what I had always feared – that someone would come and make friends with guys and I would lose them and I would have no friends. Misty seemed like just the girl that could do this. The feeling of belonging I had left the room with Ash.

"Hi, my name is Misty Waterflower. Is something wrong?"

I quickly turned the scowl on my face into a smile, knowing that it looked quite fake.

"No, nothing's wrong. My name is Leaf Green."

By the way Misty acted I figured my tone had sounded quite hostile. Inwardly, I cursed. I could have and should have tried to be friends with her. I only had things to gain by being her friend.

"I'm sorry," I began, "I did hope we could be friends. I don't have any girlfriends."

"Why? Girls don't like you, or you don't like them?"

"Neither. I guess I'm just not your typical girl," I replied.

She seemed to understand what I meant though, because then she said, "I don't think I'm a typical girl either then."

I grinned. The guys would be so proud of me. Then I realized she was still standing in the doorway. I stood up in a rush, and moved to grab a couple of her bags. "Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to come in and put your stuff down?"

Misty smiled. I think that was the nicest I had sounded to her since she first introduced herself. She stepped inside, and shut the door behind her. Looking around, she took in the room.

At Sir Aaron's Academy, we are lucky, because although it is not the most fanciest school around, each dorm consisted of two rooms – a bedroom/study area, and a bathroom. Some dorms are bigger than other, depending on the amount of people staying in each dorm. Usually there is about five people in a dorm. In ours, there were three beds set in each corner of the room. There was a desk attached to each bed, and windows above the two facing outside. The last corner is sort of a lounge room/free space area. It's pretty neat.

I always wished the windows were elsewhere. It was very easy to get distracted with what was going on outside of the room when you were trying to work.

I showed Misty around and we sat on our beds.

"This is… nice." Misty stated, trying to make conversation.

I desperately thought for some way to continue it. I looked around the room. Overall, it looked a little bare to me.

Eventually, my brain came up with, "Maybe we could decorate the room. Make it seem more… homey?"

"Please don't tell me you're going to make arts and crafts and hang them up." There was a genuine worried tone in her voice, which I liked. Misty must not be a very girly-girl, and I could work with that.

"Heck no. I was more thinking, photos or posters or something."

"Thank God," Misty murmured. "I thought you were going to be one those really girly people. My sisters are like that, and I am so glad I don't have to live with them anymore."

"The Sensational Sisters?" I asked.

She shuddered. "Yes, the Sensational Sisters. I'm not like them, and they don't treat me like one of them. I really hate it when people compare me to them."

I made a mental note to tell Marina that.

Then the bell went for the beginning of classes.

We didn't really have classes that day. We had a shortened half an hour lesson time where we went to each of our classes, to meet our teachers and the people in our classes.

The best thing about being a senior is that I could pick all the classes I wanted to take. No more annoying Drama or Physics or Computing for me. The only bad thing is that I didn't take the same subjects as many of the guys. I was lucky if I had a class with one of them, or two if I was extremely lucky.

The highlight of today though came in Phys. Ed. We split into sexes for this, so usually I am a loner. But this year, Misty was in my class. I knew there was a grin on my face as soon as I saw her, but I didn't care. I think it was the first time ever I have been excited about seeing a girl.

We talked as we made our way down to the basketball courts. My initial assumption of her love of sports was correct. I found out that her favourite sport was swimming.

"There's just something really nice about diving into the water and relaxing, knowing you'll just float in the water if nothing else. All your troubles and everything just kind of disappear, they can't drag you down in the water."

I nodded my head occasionally, and asked questions as well. But I noticed more and more as we got closer to the courts, the girls were looking at me. I could not help but think that it may have been because of the rumour.

"Why do they keep looking at us? It can't be because I'm new here. Honestly, people are just so rude these days."

"They're not looking at you, Misty. They're looking at me."

Misty looked at me strangely. "Why would they be looking at you like that though? That's really mean." She lowered her voice before her next question, "Is this about what happened with Paul over the summer?"

I stopped walking, my face darkening. "Don't you dare believe them, Misty. It's not true. I would have thought you of all people would know about rumours."

I don't really know why I was so mad at her. I think maybe I was just worried that a false story had spread so quickly, and that it may influence what Misty thought of me.

She threw up her hands. "Don't get mad at me. I'm new here, remember? I don't know what it's like."

We had a bit of a staring competition then, waiting for someone to back down. Eventually I grinned. It wasn't worth it.

I laughed, "It probably is about that. You know girls though…" I trailed off. Misty understood what I meant though.

"You know, you haven't really told me that much about yourself. We'll have to talk more tonight though…" she trailed off and walked up to the nearest girl. "Hey! Didn't your parents ever teach you it's rude to stare?"

It was quite scary. My previous thoughts had been that Misty was this sweet, caring girl, but she managed to change in a second to this wild, yelling protector.

"Misty, quit it."

"Why should I? You've done nothing wrong."

"You don't know what she's done!" called out a girl.

I recognized her. She had this big crush on Paul about a year ago. Her name was Cara Stewarts. Cara has been through so many 'boyfriends' that I've lost count. Being quite attractive helped her. Her big green eyes and pixie cut black hair gave the impression of a kind girl who was not afraid to have fun.

But Cara's taunting had not finished. "She's hooked up with Gary, Ash, Drew and Paul within weeks of each other. Then, when she was tired of them, she ditched them without a word. It was like, one minute they were together, the next they weren't. Even when she wasn't with any of them, she was really defensive, and decided none of the other girls were allowed to get with them. It was like, really mean of her."

I hung my head, blinking back tears. Those were rumours of years ago. How did Cara still even remember them? I prayed that Misty would understand, that rumours were all they were. I was not some slut. I had never even had a boyfriend. Just because I was friends with the guys… Whenever a new kid comes to the school, with the help of the guys, I do try to become friends with them. But there is always some rumour that wrecks my chances.

"First of all, I really don't think I can believe the words of a girl who says 'like' in every two sentences. You should be able to construct a proper sentence by now. Kids learn to do that in primary school. Secondly, I don't think guys are on this earth purely to 'get with'. If you have that attitude I don't think you deserve to be with any guy right now."

I looked up. Misty was defending me? I had only known her for a few hours, and here she was, acting like my best friend.

The smile came back to my face. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe I had actually made a friend. By myself. That was a girl.

The inner girl in me came out. Misty came over to me and held out her hand. I was absolutely bewildered. I stood in shock. Then I hugged her. It was only brief, but I didn't care. I had seen girls hug each other hello all the time at the beginning of a day. I thought it was appropriate.

When I spoke, all I said was, "They can think what they want. I don't care."

And she replied with, "I can tell. You care as much as I care."

I smiled. We continued onto the courts. No one talked about that rumour for the rest of the year.

But there is more to this highlight.

We played a short game of basketball. Misty was on my team. So was Cara. With the last thirty seconds to go, my team was losing by four points.

Then Misty, with her natural ability at sports, shot a hoop for three points. We set up again. Misty won the ball.

I was free, though I desperately tried not to be. I am not good at sports, I can tell you that now. Well, I say I'm not, others say I am. I think I'm just not good in game situations.

But as I was saying, I was free. Misty was looking at me, and passed it to me. Why she did this I have no idea, there were many other free girls, all better at basketball.

I dribbled the ball down the court. I think I even managed to dodge a defender.

Then Cara stole the ball from me.

I didn't really understand this. She was on my team, and I would have passed the ball to her anyway considering I had no intention of missing the hoop in a dismal attempt at being a hero. Anyway, she shot and she scored. We had won.

The girls crowded around her, congratulating her. Misty alone came up to me and told me I had done well. Like what I had done mattered.

That was when I truly knew I had found a friend in her. I don't think I would have done it if it were any other day.

Today was the first day of my last year of schooling, and I had the intentions of starting this year afresh. And it had worked.

The rest of the day past in a breeze.

Music was especially fun. It's the only subject where I can truly be whoever I want and no one judges me, and this includes the girls. I also liked having that one class where I know I am better than everyone else. And I do not mean that in a boastful way. It is like this. When everyone is always making rude or snide comments about you, and then you get a chance to prove them wrong, does that not make you feel good? It makes me feel good, and I am not ashamed to admit that.

"What's up?"

That was another reason I liked Music. Gary and Drew are both in my class.

"Nothing much. Bitches be bitching."

"Surely they would lay off for a day?" Drew asked.

"It's cool. Oh, by the by, there's a new girl. Misty. I think I may have scored her as a friend."

Drew and Gary in particular always have had their personal mission to find me a girlfriend. Ash though it was fine from the start if I was friends with them, and Paul was just Paul. I was friends with him, and he was friends with me. He had no care as to who else I was friends with.

At this piece of news, Drew and Gary froze.

"You mean, you actually conversed with her?"

"You, Leaf Green, took it upon yourself to make a new friend?"

"She actually found you girly enough to be a friend?"

I laughed, "Guys, is it really that hard to believe I am capable of making my own friends?"

"Impossible."

"I don't believe it."

I smiled at them. They grinned back at me. Then they did a kind of happy dance. Yeah, I don't know why either.

"So, what's she like?" Drew asked.

"She's real pretty. And she's not a girly girl. She's the unmentioned sister of the Sensational Sisters."

"Woah," Gary gasped. "She's the hottest one out of all of them!"

"Gary," I scolded, "you have a girlfriend now, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he replied sheepishly.

Nothing else really happened in Music. Nothing much ever really happens in Music. It's a good bludge subject.

Lunch followed Music. It was the first time I got to catch up with all the guys, so it was good. We really are an odd bunch though. There is Ash, who you can tell is the fun one. Then there is Gary, the provocative one. Drew is the arrogant one, and Paul is the silent one. To this day it remains a mystery to me how we all managed to become friends. Somehow, it has worked though. Throughout highschool, we are the only group that has not had a major drama, and I am proud to call these people my friends.

In fact though, the only dramas that we have had are because of me. It began around puberty, when the guys started to become interested in girls. Girls in highschool get jealous really easily, and I guess I was the cause of their jealousy. They all believed that something was going on with me and the guys – that's where all the rumours began. It really frustrates me. So much. I'll stop talking about that though. I think I've mentioned it quite a lot. There's just one more thing to mention about it.

That's another reason why I am not really friends with the girls. It never really lasts. It's just easier this way. That is why I really wanted to befriend Misty, since she didn't know of all the stuff that was going on.

Going back to lunch though…

It was interesting. Turns out Drew also has a new girlfriend. Her name's May Maple. She is a brunette, with sapphire eyes and a curvaceous figure. She used to be fat, but she worked really hard to lose weight, and she looks really good now.

I was happy that May was Drew's new girlfriend. Of all the girls, she spreads the least rumours. This may be because she has had quite a few spread about her. But the main reason that I should have been happy was because she respected me. She wasn't jealous of me.

She has had a crush on Drew for the last few years, but he never took a second glance at her. She came to me for advice. I guess I helped. I felt proud – of her, and of myself. Unfortunately, now she and Drew somehow feel the need to fight every two seconds. I am not entirely sure how long their relationship will last.

Drew stood up and hugged her. "Guys, me and May are going out."

"Hello." She had a shy little grin on her face. Her eyes were very clear and bright. She was clearly ecstatic.

Gary raised an eyebrow at me. Clearly he wanted me to prove to him I could be friendly. I moved over in my seat, and invited her to sit next to me.

But perhaps just because she respected me didn't mean she liked him. She looked at Drew pointedly and he moved over so she could sit next to him.

My good mood instantly died. I had been on a roll.

Slightly put out, I looked across the room, only to find Misty Waterflower looking back at me. She was sitting next to Cara, who was talking animatedly to another girl, Dawn Berlitz. Those two were best friends, inseparable since they first stepped foot on school grounds.

It surprised me a little that Misty was sitting next to them. She could have come and sat with me. And her previously display had proven that she disliked Cara. It was strange.

Gary caught me looking at her. "Is that the new girl?"

I jumped, caught by surprise. "Yeah, that's her."

"Didn't you say she hated Cara? She doesn't look like she would fit in with her."

I looked back at Misty, but she had been pulled into the conversation. I was a little disappointed. Part of me had hoped that Misty was just sitting with them to be polite, but now she looked engaged in their conversation.

"June, do you always have to eat like such a pig?"

"I do not eat like a pig!"

There, they were at it again.

"You'll get fat if you eat like that though. That's the last thing I would want."

"Right, because you're so superficial and only go out with thin people! Get lost Drew!"

May stood up and stormed over to sit next to Dawn, occasionally throwing glares back at Drew, probably to see if he would go after her. She was looking in vain though.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said that to her, Drew," I said.

"What? You're not even friends with her. You can't tell me that."

"Just because I'm not friends with her doesn't mean I don't like her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that."

This time it was I who stood up and walked off. I shut my eyes as I walked. Today had just been so stressful. It had gone from highs to lows so quickly.

If we're being honest, I don't know why I reacted so strongly. Maybe put it down to PMS or hormones, take your pick. I just know that I had wanted to start this year afresh and in that moment it felt like I had achieved nothing.

Despite talking to Marina, and approaching Misty. That was a big deal for me. It was only the first day as well.

I thought all of this as I walked to my dorm for the remainder of lunch. I chuckled quietly. I am such a messed up person. I can't even get my thoughts straight. I would have to work on this if anything was going to be different this year.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Mathematics was after lunch, followed by English. None of my friends were in these classes. Misty was in Mathematics and English, but she chose to stick with May and Dawn. I was very grateful Cara was not there. I could tolerate Misty being friends with Dawn and May, just not Cara.

When the final bell rang, I returned to my room. I had no interest in talking to anyone, and did not want to run the risk of seeing Cara, doubting I could stop myself from punching her pristine face. I had not yet calmed down.

Later that afternoon, Misty came in, followed by May and Dawn. Misty greeted me with a smile, which I took to be a good sign. It wasn't so bad if she was making friends, just as long as I could still be one of them, and Cara wasn't one.

They settled down to do their Mathematics homework. May and Dawn were completely incompetent in that area, and Misty was desperately trying to figure out what she had done wrong so she could explain it to them.

After hearing them carry on for half an hour over one simple question, I could no longer help it.

"The answer is twelve!" I blurted out.

They each paused, looking at me. But each of their reactions was different. It was actually quite entertaining. Misty looked thoughtful, checking my answer with the correct one, and seeing it to be the same, tilted her head at me. May looked terrified, afraid that I may do something else unexpected. Finally there was Dawn. She had this massive scowl on her face.

Dawn's really determined and has a good sense of ethics and morals. She's also really pretty, with long midnight blue hair and eyes.

"We would have gotten that." She continued scowling.

"This way was faster," was my reply.

"Please don't fight." That was May.

"How did you get that?" Misty asked.

I considered my options. Dawn clearly didn't want my help, however, Misty did. And Misty was still a potential friend. I could help her, and May and Dawn could listen if they didn't want to be stuck all evening.

My decision made, I went over to them, and began explaining the equation. Math had always been easy for me, life would be so much easier if it were not. It is just another thing that separates me from a lot of the other girls.

"Thanks, Leaf." Misty had a smile on her face, and even May and Dawn had gotten over their hatred to listen to me.

I felt special. Not just that. I felt something that I had not felt for a long time.

I felt welcome.

"No worries. If you ever need help, I'm always here."

_**~The Silent Voices~**_

That brings me to the end of the day. I won't always go into that much detail, and I certainly won't go through every day of the year. Reading back through this, I realize that I have repeated myself loads, and I'm not always making sense. But I want to leave it like that. Because it tells me I still have much to learn.

And it also tells me I am not a very open person. I really need to finish explaining something to you.

You know I'm not friends with girls. I have made that clear countless times throughout this day's events. I have not been entirely honest with you though, which is why when I explain it doesn't make much sense. I have realized that now, after writing all of this, that this isn't going to work if I'm not honest with you.

Girls have treated me bad in the past. There have been more rumours than I let on. There have been more incidents of bullying than I have hinted at. Girls have made my life miserable. Despite that, I still like them. I realize I just made two contradictory statements. I hate what they have done to me, and how they treat me. But I still want to be friends with them, even though they have done these things.

It's strange, but that's the best way I can explain it.

I want to finish with giving you a list of things I have learned from that day.

I learned if I try, I can make friends.

I learned that I am a really moody person.

I learned that true friends won't spread rumours about you – whether they are true or not.

_**~The Silent Voices~**_

**That was a complete and utter mess, I do understand. But please understand I did mean for it to be that way. It's part of Leaf's learning process. I was not just a lazy writer, I hate lazy writers. **

**All events that have happened in chapter based on true events, though I have added some poetic license to them, because I think it is cheating a little, and a little too personal if you just take things from real life. **

**Thank you for the responses I have had. I don't want my Author's Notes to get really long like they have tended to get in my other stories, so I won't reply to reviews here. **

**Umm, I think that's it. Thanks for checking out this story guys! You make me very happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning for mentions of underage drinking and slight sexual innuendo.**

**Chapter 2 – Dreamers and Realists**

I remember being told when I was little that if you just believe in yourself, you can achieve anything. I also remember putting my whole heart and soul into something and then having my own parents shoot me down. That was something I could never understand. Why would they tell you to aim for the stars and then make sure your feet stayed firmly planted on the ground?

Eventually it reached a point where I just didn't see the point of dreaming. Even when I reached highschool, and people found I was actually good at stuff, I didn't believe them when they told me I could go far. I had been shut down so many times before, that it just wasn't worth it anymore.

I always admired those who did follow their dreams though, and those that had dreams. Just because I had no self-belief and no guts to dream big, did not mean that I would bring others down with me. I think I tried to tell myself that that was my big dream – to see others achieve. If I was really honest with myself, I would have found that I was lying. Really, I wanted to be the one with the glory and fame, even if it was just once.

_**~The Silent Voices~**_

**4****th**** February**

This week I have learned a lot about the kinds of people there are in this world. Part of it may have come from the work we were doing in class (for English we are doing persuasive techniques and how people may use their own natural personalities to persuade people), some I just observed.

Anyway, it made me think.

Last Friday I was sitting in one such class. Ash, Misty and Marina were there with me.

"I've always had this dream to distinguish myself from my sisters. Every day I get compared with them, for my entire life," Misty said.

Ash was sitting next to her. The pair had taken to each other like peas in a pod. Their personalities are so different though. He is cool, calm and collected, where she is fiery and determined. For as long as I lived, I would never grow to understand it.

"Why would people compare you to your sisters? You're your own person," he asked.

I shrugged. "People do that. They hate change."

"What's wrong with change?" Marina questioned. "Without change nothing happens."

I frowned, thinking out my words. "I didn't mean it like that," I explained. "Maybe not so much change… but they hate people being different. Actually, they glorify them and hate them at the same time. They represent everything they are not, as well as everything they could be. When you get a family of extraordinarily talented people, there's not allowed to be a black sheep. If there is a possibility that you are, then interest is lost pretty quickly."

Ash nodded his head. "So technically," he looked at Misty, "you should be happy people are still interested in you. You have potential."

She sighed. "If that's the price, then I don't want potential."

"But you do want to be famous, don't you?" Marina asked. "Otherwise, you wouldn't be trying so hard to make your own name for yourself."

When Misty didn't say anything Marina grinned. There was a reason why our year level won so many of their interschool debates. Marina could point out the flaw in anything.

"Don't worry about it, Misty. Whether you do or you don't, you'll still have friends. And that's the most important thing."

She smiled at that.

The rest of the lesson we chatted about random things. It was nice, to have a wide variety of people that are my friends. I found that even in that first week, I am talking more, and if it is possible to believe, I think I'm getting closer to the guys as well as a result of this.

It was a Friday, so that afternoon I relished in being able to relax. That was, until Gary decided to come in and ruin it.

"Oi, Leafy. Come on, you cannot sit here all afternoon. It's beautiful, the sun is shining, the birds are singing-"

"Shut up, Gary," I muttered. I stood up off my bed and stretched, which was a mistake.

You see, I am extremely ticklish. And Gary, being the annoying best friend, always takes advantage of that.

We fell on the ground, me screaming and laughing, trying to get back at him.

"No, Gary! Stop! Ow!"

He stopped immediately, looking at me with concern in his face. I clutched my head, grimacing in pain. I had hit it against the edge of my desk. Those things hurt.

"Here, Leafy, let me look."

I bent my head, and he held it in one hand, using the other to part my hair.

"I can't see anything. Might bruise though."

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Sorry." He shrugged. "These things happen."

"Whatever." I pulled my knees up to my chin. "Now I have a headache, thanks to you."

I shut my eyes, and rested my head. I heard Gary stand up and a door click. I assumed he left. Then I felt something lift my hair up and a cool cloth rest against my neck. I opened my eyes again, and saw Gary sitting beside him.

"Why are you being so nice?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I feel bad."

"You've never been this nice."

"You've never said you hurt your head before."

I stopped. This was probably true. I tried not to complain in front of the guys. Anything to get them to believe I was one of them.

"You don't have to," I mumbled.

Despite it all, I did appreciate the fact Gary was staying with me. I had to give him the option to go though.

"I'm not stupid, Leaf. You can tell me when I'm being a terrible friend. And I've been one lately."

I frowned in confusion. Gary's never been a bad friend to me.

"What do you mean? You guys have never been bad friends."

"Exactly. Us guys. You're not a guy, Leaf. As much as you try to be, even the most boyish tomboy is still a girl. And we… I haven't been treating you like one."

"But what if I just want to be a guy?"

"You don't though. You want to be treated like a guy. Because you think otherwise we won't be your friends. I've known you your whole life, Leaf, I like to think I know a little about how your brain works."

I stayed silent. There wasn't really much I could have said even if I tried.

"I've only noticed this this last week seeing you talk with Misty. Because you two are like that. You both would prefer male company, but you want some female friends as well, to feel like you belong. All through this time we've been at high school, that's all I've wished for you. To make friends."

"Why am I the subject of your wishes?"

I wanted desperately to get out of the sappy, mushy DNM moment that we were having… but secretly, I was enjoying it. But in getting out of it for Gary's sake would just prove his point more.

"Leaf, you're my best friend. You always have been."

"Ash is your best friend though."

Gary chuckled, "You know, you can be really blonde when you want to be, Leaf. Have you never noticed how Ash just meets people and makes friends with them instantly? You and I never had that ability. I'm hurt that you think of yourself as less of a friend just because Ash is a guy."

"Guys and girls can't just be friends. It doesn't work."

"Well… it's worked for us, for years now. And even if you were to actually go out with one of us, you would still have three other friends."

When I didn't answer he grinned. "Checkmate."

I punched him playfully, a small smile on my face. "Don't get used to it. You're taking advantage of me. Now stop this and go back to being my annoying best friend. This is way too out of character for you."

He laughed and stood. "Have fun with that headache of yours." As he was about to leave he paused and turned around. "By the way, Becca's having a party tomorrow night at her house. The grade's invited. You should go."

I glared at him. "I don't go to parties. You know that."

"But didn't you want to try something new this year? Or was that just a lie?"

Then he left.

I groaned. A party at Becca's wouldn't be too bad… I am assuming anyway. Becca Reynolds is Gary's girlfriend, which is probably why he told me to go. She has to be nice to me.

But I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go. As it turned out, Misty made the decision for me.

I had fallen asleep soon after Gary left, not even waking when Misty returned to the dorm, or when Gary came back to check on me. That didn't bother me though. This first weekend, I could sleep in and not have to worry about schoolwork.

**5****th**** February**

The next morning though, a noise woke me up. It was still dark, so I was a little curious as to why someone would be up so early.

Looking around, I noticed that Misty was not there. I crawled out of bed, and opened the door to the hallway, in time to see a flick of red hair go round the corner.

I followed her for as long as I could, finally ending up at the gym. From there she went into the pool room. She swam lap after lap, over and over again. For an hour and a half, then she stopped. Now it was 6:30. Finally, she hopped out and dried herself off, before coming out. She noticed me.

"Doing a bit of spying?" she asked.

"You woke me up," I answered.

"You mustn't have been sleeping very heavily then. I've gotten up this early every morning and you never notice."

"Every morning?" I asked in disbelief. "You swim for ninety minutes every day?"

She grinned. "Of course. How else will I get better?"

"Then you go back, have a shower, and get back into bed without me waking up?"

She nodded.

"I don't believe it."

Now she shrugged. "You have to. It's the truth."

I shook my head. "Wow. You're really determined."

"Of course I am. There's no point having a dream if you're not serious about it."

We began walking back to the dorm.

"So that's how you plan on distinguishing yourself…" I trailed off, waiting for her to pick up the sentence.

"Yeah. It's tough, but I have to try. No one else can do it for me."

I really admired her. She was so strong, so determined. As of yet, I had not seen that she let anyone change her opinions on anything, or put her down, or any one of her friends.

By this time we had reached our room. Inside were Sophie and Dawn. I don't think I've mentioned Sophie yet, but she is our other dorm mate. She and Dawn are best friends.

"Hey, Misty," Dawn greeted. She didn't say anything to me. "Are you going to Becca's party tonight?"

Misty frowned. "I don't think I've met Becca yet. Which one's she?"

"She's really pretty. Curly blonde hair, blue eyes," Sophie explained.

"Gary's girlfriend," I added, seeing a spark of recognition in Misty's eyes. It was always so much easier to just talk to Misty rather than try and involve other people in a conversation.

"Oh, right, her. I'm not sure. I don't know who she is, and I haven't been to any parties here before," Misty figured.

"Please come. They are so much fun. You'll have a great time," Dawn pleaded. Her eyes were filled with excitement. "And I'll even pick what you're wearing, so you don't have to worry about that."

Misty pouted, thinking it through. She turned to me. "What do you think, Leaf? Would you go with me?"

Clearly that was not what Dawn had hoped to hear, as her face fell very quickly. But Sophie, she's really such a kind girl, asked me if I wanted to go as well.

"I'm not really sure I'd be wanted there," I answered.

"Why not? The whole grade will be there. The whole grade can't not want you to come," Misty argued.

There was something in the tone of her voice that showed me Misty really wanted to go to this party. And when Misty sets her mind on something, she usually gets it, one way or another.

"I wouldn't have anything to wear…" I muttered weakly.

"Dawn can dress you as well," Misty said.

Beaten, I nodded my head. "Fine then, I'll go."

The rest of the morning Dawn spent telling us all about fashion etiquette. I didn't even know this existed, but Dawn chatted on about it like it was common knowledge. By the amount of questions that Misty asked, I doubted that she knew much about it either.

Eventually it came to a point where I couldn't listen to her any more. I sat at my desk and began on my homework. But as I believe I mentioned earlier, those windows are placed in a really stupid position. I didn't really get much homework done that day.

"Okay. Let's look at your clothes. Oh my God! Wear this! Pretty pretty please?"

She was pleading with me in the entirety of her being. I looked over the outfit that she had chosen. It was a playsuit, with thin straps and a deep v-neckline, in camouflage print. I remembered buying it just in case I ever had to go somewhere a little bit fancy. So far, there had been no such occasion.

"I don't know." I frowned. "Isn't it a little too low-cut for me?"

Dawn pouted her lips, deep in thought. "No. I think you could pull this off. The guys'll all think you're hot."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "And I want that?"

She laughed. It was a pretty sound. "You need to learn to love yourself, okay? You're never going to achieve anything unless you get an ego, or at least self-confidence. That is your goal for tonight, okay? No need to worry about this, Dawn's got you covered."

I gave in, and quickly changed. Then I let Dawn put on a little makeup on me. Nothing extravagant, just some mascara and lip gloss. Only when I had put on some small brown boots, and she straightened my hair and bobby pinned it off my face did she declare me ready.

Then she went to work on Misty. For her, Dawn chose a body conforming long sleeved black dress, with a simple silver chain necklace and small silver heels.

I really think Dawn was having the time of her life. Every opportunity she had to improve her skills, she would take it. That was the same for Misty as well. I wouldn't have been surprised if they both managed to achieve their dreams.

But where did that leave me?

Dawn broke my train of thought announcing that we were ready to leave. I followed her through the campus and out of school grounds as she led the way to Becca's house. Now that she had finished stylising me, she was a lot less talkative. I guess it would take time to befriend her.

But seeing her talk so easily with Misty made me feel really put out. I started to trail back. This felt like I was that awkward third wheel. By the time we reached Becca's, I was about five metres behind them, and neither had noticed.

I could hear the music playing already – some techno thing that I didn't really care for, and then Becca let us in. Honestly, it was like I was inside of some wild, party bubble. It was so hot, and there were teens everywhere. Some already had drinks in their hands.

"This should be fun…" I murmured.

An hour in and I was ready to go. Finally, the guys decided to arrive, as one group. I cursed Gary and his suggestion I should come with Misty and Dawn. I'd had to put up with an hour of standing in a corner by myself because I had no friends.

Gary noticed me, but made a point of ignoring my glare, instead choosing to kiss Becca. Ash went off to dance as soon as he arrived, and Drew went off to converse with some of his football mates. Much to my surprise, it was Paul who took pity on me and came over.

"How's the party?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Absolutely thrilling. Can't you tell I'm having the time of my life?"

He smirked. "Rather you than me. You watch, you'll get sucked into something soon enough. There's just not allowed to be a loner at a party. And if there is, they leave pretty quickly."

"I didn't even want to come," I protested. "It was Misty and Gary and Ash that practically forced me to come."

"They can't force you to do anything. Now come on, maybe if you get a drink you'll be less uptight."

My eyes widened in fear, which Paul noticed. "Please, I'm probably the most responsible person at this party. I won't let you get drunk."

I nodded my head slowly and followed him.

After that, someone was always with me. Whether it was Paul, Gary, Drew, Ash or even Jimmy, I was never alone. Marina and Misty were always around as well. That first drink was the only one I had that night, and thank God for that, because I learned that things could get out of hand really quickly.

It was about 9:30. I needed a breather, so I went off to a quieter section of the backyard.

"Hey there."

Standing there was a guy named Michael. He's rather attractive, with dirty blonde hair and these really deep green eyes. He's also going out with Cara. Speaking of her, she was also at the party, but I hadn't seen her since she went into what people have called the 'sex dungeon', which is a cubbyhouse at the back of the garden.

"Umm… hi."

"Why do you keep going off by yourself?"

I shrugged, on edge.

He stepped a bit closer. "I don't get how someone as hot as you can't find some friends to be with."

I held my ground. "Maybe I don't want to be their friends, did you ever think of that?" With that, I turned around and began walking back to the people.

He reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me back to him. "I could be your friend," he whispered.

I could smell the alcohol on his breath. Really, alcohol and teenagers don't mix. I don't understand why people drink themselves stupid at these things.

"Oi! Michael! Cara's looking for you."

We both turned to the voice, to see Gary standing there, just a few paces away. Inwardly I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, yeah. Where is she?" Michael asked, quickly letting go of my hand.

Gary gestured to the cubbyhouse. "I think she went in there."

Michael didn't question Gary, and went off to the cubbyhouse. I mouthed a 'thank-you' to Gary. He nodded his head, understanding.

But then the trouble started.

A thumping noise came from inside the cubbyhouse, and then a scream. Cara came running out, eyes bright with tears, and perfectly straightened hair a mess.

Next was a muffled yell and then two males came tumbling out of the cubby. But I had no time to worry about that, because Cara was running straight at me.

"What the hell did you do?" she screeched, and then proceeded to slap my face repeatedly.

"Hey!" Gary was on her, pulling her off me. "Leaf, go," he ordered. Cara was trying to fight him off, but Drew was there to help as well. Ash ran over to me, with Paul in tow. He took a hold of my shoulders and steered me towards the door.

"But…" I protested.

"You don't know what these fights are like. Cara's going to be telling people things, and Michael will be trying to get to you soon enough, once he's finished with that other guy. Actually, he'll probably want to get at Gary first," Paul interrupted.

"But we didn't do anything," I said.

"They're drunk. They can't tell what's reasonable at this point. Leaf, please," Ash begged. "Let's just go."

By now there were other people that were running by us, trying to get out of the house. Behind us, a bottle crashed through one of the windows, and Ash didn't even wait for me to respond. He just took a hold of my hand and pulled me through the house.

"What about Misty?" I asked.

Ash's faced hardened. "She'll be fine. Someone will get her out, or she'll get out first."

Then someone's scream disrupted us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dawn, hiding in a corner, near the smashed window.

I pulled myself out of Ash's grip and ran to her. She was shaking, and tears were coming down her face.

"L-leaf," she sobbed. "I-I want t-to go." I looked up and Ash was there. He nodded his head and lifted her up. This time we left the house.

Just as we got out I paused, and looked back at the house. From here, it looked and sounded just as it had when I arrived a few hours earlier.

Except for the teens fighting to get out the door.

Ash came back, pulling me along. I followed him now, and we didn't stop until we reached the school again. He took us back to his room, which he shared with Jimmy and one other person.

He placed Dawn on the bed; she was still near hysterical. A few moments later Jimmy came in with Marina. She was crying and she ran to me when she saw me.

"Oh my God. I was so worried. At least you're safe. Oh my God."

I sat there, patting her awkwardly on the back, but she didn't seem to notice. I could see Jimmy and Ash exchange concerned looks.

"What about Gary, and Drew, and Paul?" I asked.

Jimmy shook his head. "I saw Paul as I left. He was with May… I haven't seen Misty," he added, anticipating my next question.

I sighed. We stayed in that room for a while. No one said anything. Then I think the alcohol began to wear off and I became aware of my actions that night.

I had been so vulnerable.

I cursed myself. I would never drink again. Gary had had to look after me. For the second time in two days. Then Drew, Ash and even Jimmy had had to protect me.

This party will be the talk of the grade next week. And at the heart of it would be me.

If I had been my normal self, I would have been strong. I would have just left the party since I wasn't talking to anyone. I wouldn't have caused so much trouble.

I stood up. Ash and Jimmy both looked up at me, while Marina and Dawn paid me no attention. Back to how it used to be.

Just when I had been making a little bit of progress.

"I'm going to bed," I muttered, and left.

**6****th**** February**

Just as I had predicted, the next morning was not pretty. The good news is that I woke up to the sound of someone showering, and seeing as I could see Sophie's black mop asleep in her bed still, I could only presume it was Misty there.

A few moments later, I was proven correct. There she was, and she was perfectly okay. I could tell she was thinking the same as me when she saw me.

"Parties are a lot more hectic here than they are in the Kanto Region," she commented.

I nodded my head. "Definitely. Not that I went to many. And I doubt I'll be going to another… especially now."

Misty sat down on her bed. She spoke in a sombre voice, "There was still no one about when I got out from the pool this morning. It was ridiculous. Normally there's someone. Anyone…"

"It can't be that bad… can it?"

We exchanged nervous looks. Neither of us wanted to get out there and see what the aftermath was. Following on from my disgust at myself last night though, I stood up.

"We can't hide out here all day. I have an English assignment to do."

Misty nodded, with a new conviction in her eyes. We gathered together our books and headed down to the library. When we reached there though, Misty didn't unpack her things.

"Leaf, I have a question," she began.

I looked at her, curious and gestured for her to continue.

"Why don't you ever have any fun?"

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply.

"Don't get defensive," she snapped, "it was just a question." Taking a breath, she began again. "I like being your friend, Leaf, but you don't strike me as the kind of person who just goes out to the movies or for dinner or anything. You never do anything unless it's with the guys, or you do schoolwork. Why is that?"

I hesitated, before saying, "I have loads of fun. I went to a party just last night."

Yeah, good comeback Leaf.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Sure. But seriously, one thing I actually learned from my sisters is that you need to make friends with people in order to achieve anything in life."

"Misty, we are still in senior year. Who cares what's going to happen when we leave school? That's a whole year away yet."

"Nine months, actually," Misty corrected me, "that's not that long."

"Whatever. As long as I keep my grades up, I'll be fine."

I went back to my work, and after staring at me for a while, Misty began her work as well.

Truth be told, I actually had no idea what to do after school. Like… nothing. I'm not good at anything, I don't make friends, I have no interests, at least, none that I cared people knowing about. I didn't even know if I wanted to work or go to uni or anything.

Everyone else was making plans… just more worries to add to my ever growing list.

_**~The Silent Voices~**_

When I was little, I had a dream of becoming an author. I was never sure what I was going to write, but I was certain it would be this amazing, fantastic, outstanding piece of work which would make me famous.

I think I always had this dream because it seemed an easy way to escape my troubles. If I was famous, no one would hate me, they would all want to be my friend. Then, I wouldn't have to put on an act. I wouldn't have to pretend to be someone I wasn't. I could make friends by being myself.

That was when I got into a discussion with my father, and he said that famous people were the fakest people he knew. He said he had yet to meet a famous person who was actually themselves, and didn't just try to be who everyone wanted them to be to keep up pretences.

I tried to find a dream after that which didn't involve me becoming famous, but I never found one. Maybe that's why all my dreams got shut down by people. They were too unrealistic.

But is there really such a thing as an unrealistic dream? That's why it's a dream. It can change. It doesn't have to stay the same.

It was a shame that I just couldn't see it like that anymore.

The things I have learned in the first week of school:

In this world, there are two kinds of people – the dreamers and the realists.

Somehow, I am neither.

I am capable of making friends, if I put aside my shyness… or get drunk.

_**~The Silent Voices~**_

**This story is so much fun to write. See guys, they will all be in character eventually, just give it some time :) **

**I kind of changed what I wanted this chapter to be about a few times, because I had to write about something that was bugging me. I don't think anything was really too bad… if it was then I am sorry. Leaf wasn't actually drunk, I am aware of that. But she had had her very first drink, and alcohol takes a while to get used to, which is why she thinks she was drunker than she was.**

**Thanks for the responses that I have received. Thanks for the reviews/favourites/alerts. They all mean so much to me. And anymore will be greatly appreciated :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Facebook. **

**Chapter 3 – Turning Over a New Leaf**

Have you ever noticed how people who appear to live similar lives can have completely different views on the one topic? Have you ever noticed that perhaps, the only difference between these people is their perspective?

This is one thing I noticed during those first few weeks of school, and I don't know how it actually took seventeen years to make the revelation that I came to at the end of those few weeks. Do you know all of those cliché sayings that people tell you sometimes when you are feeling down? I'm sure you know the ones I am talking about. "Where there's a will there's a way… It's always darkest before the dawn… It's better to light a candle then to curse the darkness." Well, I want to tell you that they are all true.

This was my revelation. All the cliché sayings are 100% true. And it makes sense, in a way. How would they become cliché? Why would people say these things if they weren't true? How would so many people throughout the world know of these clichés if there wasn't any truth in them?

But you know what the funny thing is? The funny thing is, _we don't believe them_. In order to live a happier life, we need to _believe the clichés_. At least… that's what I think.

**~The Silent Voices~**

**12****th**** February**

Seven days after the events at the party, I was sent to Principal Hardwell's office. Word had very quickly gotten out about what had happened, although, judging by the questions people were asking me, word wasn't anything like what had actually happened.

Cara hadn't been at any classes since the party, feigning that she was sick. I guess having a really bad hangover didn't count as a legitimate excuse for not coming to class, and Cara was selling her story for all she was worth. But the day she decided to come out of her dorm, the first thing she did was to put in a bullying complaint about me.

So that's how I ended up there. There's a no tolerance bullying policy here, so I was actually worried what would happen to me. I was also really angry. Before I had gone in, Dawn had come up to me. We hadn't really talked since the party, so I was a bit confused as to why she wanted to talk to me.

"Hi," she said, midnight blue hair swept up into a messy bun, and looking fashionable as always, in a white sundress and bright pink ballet flats.

"Hi?" I answered in response, phrasing my statement as a question to let her know I was confused.

"Oh, um. I just wanted to tell you not to worry about this meeting. You haven't done anything wrong, and I can back you up on that. You're not so bad as I thought you were."

She said this is all in a rush, words spilling out her mouth like water down a waterfall. I was touched by her words though. Maybe the party didn't have all bad repercussions like I thought it had.

"But yeah, I wanted to thank you for helping me out like you did. You could have left me."

"I could never have left you alone like that," I murmured. "Even if Becca's mum had thrown those guys out do you really think they were going to listen to reason?"

Dawn nodded her head. "Just… thanks."

And with that, she had turned and left me. As she left, I felt a small twitch in the corner of my mouth. I was imagining what Cara would think if she saw her best friend talking to me. I allowed myself a chuckle. She would be fuming.

Dawn knew that if Cara found out she would probably be angry at her, although not sure as to what extent. That let me know how much Dawn truly appreciated me helping her out that night. If I was lucky, maybe this could be the beginning of a new friendship. Gary and Drew would be so proud of me.

Then I got called into the Principal Hardwell's office. I entered, looking around as I did so. I had never been in there before. A large oak desk was situated in the middle of the room, and clearly the office had been built around that. Behind the desk was a window, which showed the sporting grounds clearly. On the wall to my right, there were certificates and awards that the school had received, and to my left were some personal pictures of Principal Hardwell and his family, as well as some he had with ex-students.

The man himself was sitting behind that desk. Principal Hardwell had never struck me as arrogant or unkind, but he certainly knew how to make himself look domineering. As he gestured towards a chair opposite him, I took note of the thick head of grey hair and bristle-like moustache. Thin rimmed glasses covered hazel eyes.

"Miss Green, I am sure you know why you are here." His voice is very deep and rich.

"I do, Principal Hardwell," I answered. Gary and Ash had been to see the principal numerous times, and both had instructed me to only talk when I was asked to. Otherwise I would make things worse for myself.

"Good. That saves a lot of explaining. Now, Miss Stewarts has said in her complaint that you were emotionally harassing her at a party that occurred off school grounds a week ago. Would you care to explain your side of the story?"

"S-sure," I stuttered. I swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. "I was at the party, and Cara and a guy were alone in Becca's cubbyhouse. This other guy-"

"I need their names," Principal Hardwell interrupted.

I nodded, slowly relaxing. So far, from what I could gather, Principal Hardwell didn't think I had done anything wrong.

"I'm not sure who the guy in the cubbyhouse was. There were too many people there. But the other guy, was Michael, Cara's boyfriend."

Principal Hardwell nodded. "Continue."

"So, Michael came up to me, and he kept talking to me in an inappropriate way. I tried to get away from him but he wouldn't let go of me. Then Gary came and told him that Cara was looking for him. He went to the cubbyhouse, found Cara and the other guy, and they got into a brawl. Cara came out and started yelling at me. Then Gary told me to get out of there so I ran."

As I was telling my story, Principal Hardwell was typing on his laptop. He finished shortly after I did.

"Alright, Leaf, thank you. Now, I have a question. Can you think of anything that would make Cara say you were "emotionally harassing" her?"

I shook my head as response. "Sir, I don't even know what that means."

"Then Leaf, you are free to go. Be careful. I don't want to have to see you here again. It would be unfortunate if I was forced to expel you."

I stood up and left. By the time I was back at my dorm my heart had returned to its normal rate, and I was completely relaxed. Principal Hardwell was on my side. Gary might not be though; I would have to warn him that Principal Hardwell would want a meeting with him.

To greet me was Misty and the others – Gary, Ash, Drew and Paul. Sitting at my desk was Dawn. I grinned at them and offered a thumbs up. I didn't say anything about the meeting. It wasn't needed, and I've never liked being in the spotlight.

"Shall we go to a movie?" suggested Ash. It was Saturday afternoon, and no one felt like doing much, especially me. Gary and Drew agreed that it was a good idea, and Paul followed suit. Misty and I grabbed our purses before beginning the short walk to the guys' dorm.

It was only when we were nearly there that I realised Dawn had tagged along as well. I dropped back to walk beside her, seeing as no one else had noticed. She looked at me in surprise.

"I hope you don't mind me coming," she said. "I don't think any of the guys really noticed me in your dorm. It was just me and Misty first and then they came. I'm not really friends with any of them though, and it's hard to get a word in."

I laughed. No doubt the guys had gotten into some sort of argument. They usually did.

After that, I found it strangely easy to talk to Dawn. It turns out she really is quite kind, and ridiculously optimistic and bubbly. She had just always been with Cara whenever I saw her, and I assumed the worst. I really needed to stop doing that.

Maybe that was my problem. I was too judgemental. It was my inner bitch that I tried so hard to supress making herself known to me.

I didn't talk to anyone else on the way to the movies. The school was only a five minute walk to the main shopping centre, so it's not like I just ignored everyone. I just got into a conversation. Everyone else left me to it. Every now and then I would see either Gary or Drew (they had their own little conversation going on) turn around and look at me, so I guessed it was me they were talking about.

I'm actually very embarrassed about talking that long to Dawn. It was the girliest conversation I have ever had in my life. It was our differences that made it so easy to talk. Then, when we were a block out from the cinema I had a question that had been on my tongue since earlier that day, and I had to ask it, in case I never got another opportunity.

"Dawn, why did you come up to me today?"

She hesitated before she answered, and I worried that I had asked a very bad question and now we wouldn't be able to go back to our conversation as easily.

But then she started talking, "I don't know. The day after the party, I woke up, and my head was killing me, and all I could remember was you coming to help me. I felt so guilty that I had pretty well hated you before and had to say something to you." She paused. "But then I thought about Cara… She's my best friend and I knew she would hate me."

"So why did you?" Leaf pressed.

"It was yesterday, actually. Cara did something, I won't tell you what, don't make me, but I realised she's not the friend I thought she was. And I decided that I wasn't going to worry about what she thought of me anymore. Sometimes when I was with her, I wasn't being the person I wanted to be, so I decided to talk to you."

She actually was the kindest person I had ever met. And hearing her say what she had said – learning that she was such an emotionally strong and determined person – made me realise something as well. All these years I've been against the girls and just gave up trying to be friends with them. I made a mistake in doing that. I thought it was me against them, but it really wasn't. I had messed up as well, ruining my chances with them.

I felt so guilty. I felt like such a terrible person standing next to her, and I resolved to fix it. From now on, I would try to be more like Dawn. I would try to make friends with people, and I would help people when they asked for it, instead of just ignoring them. I would stop making assumptions about people I barely knew.

Because that stuff was making me an unhappy person. And sure, the guys had always just thought that was me, and they accepted it. I was never outwardly unhappy. It was just how I was feeling inside, and I became good at covering it up… most of the time. Of course there were those times that everything became too much. I always just blamed it on my period, and the guys were completely okay to agree with that.

By that time we had reached the cinema. Needless to say I was grateful to watch all the action packed fighting and racing scenes that it provided as a distraction to my multitude of thoughts.

A very curious thing happened at the movie's conclusion though. I'm not sure how many of the others noticed it, but I can't keep what I saw to myself. The way we were seated, it was Dawn, me, Misty, Ash, Gary, Drew and then Paul. The credits were rolling and I stretched my arms and neck, looking about as I did so.

There, to my right, were Misty and Ash, holding hands. It actually was the cutest thing I think I have ever seen. Misty wouldn't hold hands with a person if she thought people could see her. She likes everyone to think she's this tough tomboy, which is only partially true; she has a soft side.

I didn't tell Misty I noticed this until later that night. We were getting ready for bed, and I was just couldn't hold my curiosity any longer. Dawn was already rubbing off on me, although not the part I wanted to rub off. She would just ask questions, not taking into account the repercussions. She's very impulsive like that.

But anyway, I'm getting off topic.

"So, Misty," I began. Then I used a tactic I learned from her. "You were looking real cosy with Ash today in the cinema." Misty's very blunt and direct.

"Did I?" she asked back in response. She was sitting cross legged on her bed, and raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, you did," I answered. "Almost… coupley."

She laughed and rearranged herself on her bed. It was a distraction, I could tell, because when she had finished she was under the covers and not facing me.

"Goodnight, Leaf," she called.

"Hey, no fair," I cried, leaping off my bed and on to hers. "You're not allowed to avoid the question."

"What question was there?" she replied, smirking. Damn, my arguing skills were nowhere near hers. But I was determined to find the truth.

"There wasn't. It was a statement. And you didn't tell me it was false, so therefore I must assume it is true."

She sat up in her bed. "Hey, that's not fair."

"Isn't it?" I poked my tongue at her, to which she responded by tackling me. We fell off the bed, laughing and crying out at the same time. At some point she pinned me to the ground, and my hair had come out of its bun, now covering my face in wisps. We were both panting, and still laughing, when a knock sounded from the door, and in walked Ash.

"Woah. Wait until Gary hears this, his two favourite girls, wrestling it out on the floor of their dorm in only tanks and pyjama shorts." He turned to walk back out, but we both scrambled off the ground in time to grab him.

"No!" I cried.

"You wouldn't," Misty whispered.

"You supposed to be the non-perverted one," I added.

He grinned. "You're not helping your case."

"What do you want?" Misty questioned, changing the subject.

"Oh. Umm… I was just walking past and I heard noises," he mumbled. It gave me the impression that he actually did want something, it just didn't involve me.

"Well, goodnight," Misty said.

"Yeah, night." Then he left.

I turned to look at Misty. She was blushing.

"You like him!" I yelled.

"Shhh," she hushed. "Maybe I do, you can't tell anyone."

"I knew it."

"Shut up."

"It's so cute."

"What are you, twelve?"

"Still not embarrassed. Goodnight Misty."

She glared at me and went to her bed. I grinned and turned off the light. Sophie had gotten out of the shower and went to her bed as well. I wasn't sure how much of our conversation she had heard. Right then though, it didn't bother me.

**14****th**** February**

Valentine's Day. I hate this day more than any other of the way. However, I was determined to not just be in a bad mood because I hated the day. There were up sides to the day. Today was the day of the year where Paul and I pranked the couples of the school. Our infamous pranks are so good because no one knows that it is us that pulls them.

This year we decided to take a different approach though. And to be honest, I think it was the most fun that we've had joking. It was a school wide prank. Paul's always been a kind of loner, even in our little group, he's always been seen by people as the one who's just there for the ride. He doesn't say much, although when he does, you listen. And I'm, well, me. No need for more explanation.

So when the two most antisocial people in the school post on their Facebook accounts that they are in a relationship together, people notice. We knew that would happen. What we didn't account for was how many people would actually take it seriously, although that did add to the hilarity for us.

We changed the status the previous night, and by the morning, so many people had already commented that it was "So cute" and they "Knew it all along". That in itself was funny. Why didn't you think it was cute we "hooked up" over the summer?

Anyways, that morning we went down to breakfast together, and began imitating the habits of the various couples of the school.

There was Jimmy and Marina, who insisted on bringing up in every conversation that they were going out, when their next date was, and how long they'd been going out for.

"Hi guys. Paul's just coming now." I said, sitting down at my usual chair.

"Leaf, it's okay, we know you and Paul aren't actually in a relationship," said Gary. I glared at him as Paul sat down beside me and put an arm around my waist.

"You got a problem with me and Leaf?" he asked, threateningly.

The whole table was silent. The best bit of this was that even they didn't know of Paul and my jokes. It was our own secret that no one else knew about, and we were happy to keep it like that.

"Err, no. But guys, come on. You're friends," Gary spluttered.

"Yeah. So what?" I asked, arching an eyebrow at him, snuggling further into Paul's embrace.

"It's been what, twelve hours now?" Paul glanced at me for confirmation and I nodded my head.

"Yes, nearly time for an anniversary." We clinked our glasses of water together and drank to that. "We're going out tonight for a special dinner," I told the rest of the group.

Then we proceeded to feed each other breakfast, which is easier said than done. It's really hard to have a cute conversation when you're busy feeding each. I don't know how Cara and Michael manage to do it. In the end we gave up, and resorted to a bit of cute play fighting, courtesy of Misty and Ash. They weren't technically a couple yet, but Paul and I could see that it was going to happen.

"Mouth wide, Leafy," Paul ordered. I obeyed, opening it nice and wide for him. He put the spoon in my mouth and I clamped it shut, effectively forcing him to relinquish his hold on the spoon for fear of ripping out my teeth. That would not have been romantic.

"Come on, play fair."

I grinned a toothy grin at him, and he jabbed his fingers into my ribs. I gasped in surprise and the spoon fell from my mouth. He grabbed it and smirked, to which I replied with a pout.

"Aw, Leafy. Here, have a drink." He picked up the glass for me, and tried to pour it into my mouth. It took us a few seconds to figure out how to angle the cup, all the while I was trying not to laugh. Eventually we got it working, until I actually did laugh, spraying Paul's face with water.

"I'm so sorry!" I squealed, unable to contain myself. I dabbed a napkin on his face, drying him off while he shook his head at me, clearly disappointed in me.

The day continued, and I think we were awarded the reputation of the cutest couple on Valentine's Day. It was hard work for us both. He's not really the whole lovey-dovey type, but I knew if it was really annoying him he would put a stop to it.

The teachers were as surprised as the students had been when they heard about it. In Mathematics I got in trouble for doodling in my book – a nice close-up of Paul's face. I wasn't even embarrassed when my teacher showed it to the class. It matched the one of me that Paul had gotten caught with five minutes earlier. They both were placed up on the whiteboard on display for the rest of the lesson.

We did debate how long to keep the charade going, finally deciding to end it that night with a huge Facebook fight.

I was in my dorm, already showered and sitting on my bed, laptop on my lap ready to go.

_Leaf Green has changed her relationship status to "Single". _

Then started the stream of "Likes" and comments. That was the part I never understood of Facebook. If someone posts something bad, do people like it to agree with you because it applies to them, or are they feeling sorry for you?

And then, if someone, like me, just changed my relationship status to being single, why did people assume that was a bad thing?

_Dawn Berlitz commented on your post on your Wall, "No need to worry. There are plenty of fish in the sea."_

_Cara Stewarts commented on your post on your Wall, "Maybe it just wasn't mean to be?"_

Yeah, good one Cara. You're not even my friend. Actually, why was she my Facebook friend anyway? I deleted her.

_Gary Oak commented on your post on your Wall, "I knew it! I knew you were lying about being in a relationship!"_

Finally, as I expected, I started getting a torrent of inboxes from girls in my year.

"_You don't joke about that kind of stuff."_

"_Leave Paul alone. Don't treat him like dirt for your own benefit."_

I decided it was time that I made a heartfelt, deep Wall post.

"_True friends are the ones that never stab you in the back. Don't pretend to be friends with me and then change everything for two seconds and then ditch me. I'm a strong, independent woman and I don't need you. Guess you just weren't the person I thought you were."_

Done and done.

We had agreed that it would be best for everyone if I pretended he was the one that broke it off. It was certainly a load off my back. I didn't need more people hating on me while I was trying this whole, "turning over a new leaf" thing. Hey, that's a pun. Time for another status.

"_Thank you for letting me see the light. It's time to turn over a new Leaf." _

_Paul Shinji commented on your status on your Wall, "That was punny."_

I grinned. No hard feelings. By tomorrow, this would blow over. I turned my laptop off, and wriggled into my sheets. That was when I noticed Misty hadn't come back to the dorm yet. It was late, and there were classes tomorrow. She would be getting an interrogation when I next saw her.

Sophie was actually the only person that I had seen today that hadn't commented on me and Paul. I got the feeling that she wasn't into gossiping. Out of the little Dawn-Cara-Sophie trio, maybe she was the level headed one. She'd have to be, I decided.

**~The Silent Voices~**

People aren't so bad. You just have to be honest enough to accept that maybe _you_ are the issue. And if you're honest with yourself and things still haven't changed, well maybe you two just aren't meant to be friends.

After this year, I came to believe that anyone can become friends. They just have to both be willing to put a little time and effort into a relationship. I am of the opinion that it is more fun than if you are in a romantic relationship. And it's even better if you find that one thing you can bond over. That's what Paul and I did. That one thing you do keeps you together and binds you together.

I'm going to throw another cliché at you, and I promise it's the last one. _You cannot change the past and the future, so do what you can with the present. It is a gift, so cherish it. _Don't go about your life wasting away worrying. Life is so much more fun if you just live it without any cares.

Three things I have learnt:

I am my own worst enemy.

Friendships make life more fun.

The best friend is the one that you can make fun of and laugh with at the same time.

**~The Silent Voices~**

**I have resurfaced. These chapters keep getting shorter :/ Sorry about that. But I think it wouldn't flow if I made it any longer. I just realised that when I post on the website the formatting isn't quite right. It doesn't put numbers in for the last three sentences of each chapter… I don't know how to fix that so just imagine they are there haha.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for you reviews/favourites/alerts. I enjoy getting your feedback over characterizations and stuff like that. I already know I will probably get a comment about how Paul was OOC in this chapter. I will give you my explanation now so I don't have to worry about it later haha. **

**Paul is always so serious, but there are glimpses in the anime where he learns how to take a joke, and isn't so serious all the time. I figure that one day a year, he is allowed to shrug off the coldness that people usually associate with him, especially when it is only with one of his closest friends, and no one else knows that it's him. **

**Adios :)**


End file.
